Big BrothORG 1
Big BrothORG Season 1 is the first season of the Big BrothORG series! Ghezzi is the main host and founded the ORG. Applications opened on September 24th 2018. The season started on the 13th of September 2018 and concluded on the 15th of December 2018 The cast consisted of 16 new players, who were chosen out of 78 applicants. The season was won by Beastman, who defeated Blake 6-3 at Final Tribal Council. Episodes Houseguests Houseguests x Season Summary Pagong lost the first immunity challenge and went to tribal. Veropia became the first person voted out, placed 20th, and is the lowest ranking member of Pagong Tagi lost the second immunity challenge and went to tribal. Judd became the second person voted out, placed 19th, and is the lowest ranking member of Tagi. After that, the two tribes swapped into 3 tribes, creating the new "Rattana" tribe. Tagi got first in the third immunity challenge and won a reward and was safe from tribal. Rattana got second and won a reward, but still went to tribal. Pagong got last and won no reward and went to tribal. Cathal became the third person voted out, and placed 18th. After a tie in votes at Rattana, there was a revote where Christopher was voted out, placing 17th. In the fourth immunity challenge, Pagong got first and was safe from tribal, as well as won a reward and the chance to listen in to the other tribe's tribal councils. Possibly this was the fourth person voted out and placed 16th following a tie and revote on Pagong. Matthew placed 15th after quitting during tribal, despite receiving the majority of the votes. Following Ratanna's tribal council, all the tribes merged for a single night on the Ratanna beach. Following an individual immunity challenge, the top two scoring castaways preformed a schoolyard pick, reforming the tribes Tagi and Ratanna with both tribes attending tribal and the tribe captain being immune. Both tribes attended tribal council, where Angela placed 14 and akos placed 13. Tagi blew Pagong out of the water at the 6th immunity challenge, avoiding tribal council for that round. Zaden was voted out following a messy 2-2-1-1 tied vote and revote(Zaden, Mario, Axis, Pao). The tribes were merged into a single tribe, which the castaways named Raja Ratu. Chocolate decimated the compitition, winning the first merged individual immunity, ensuring his saftey and position in the final 10. Following a tied vote between Kory and Mario, with a single vote for Axis, Mario was voted out 8-1 in the revote. The next day, Kory won the survivor word search, allowing him to enter the top 9. Layne played an idol to save Connor, and Chocolate was voted out by a vote of 3-7* (Chocolate-connor) Pao quit at the final 9, allowing the other castaways into the final 8. Axis won the following immunity challenge, the survivor slide puzzle, however Arlo quit at the final 8, allowing everyone else to enter the final 7. Axis won the Snake, making this his third individual challenge win, however, Connor quit at the final 7, ensuring everyone else a place in the top 6. Kory won the Blast from the Past, guaranteeing him a spot in the final 5. Axis bluffed an idol, Layne played an idol on Andrew, and Andrew used a legacy vote steal, given to him following the results of a vote from the prejury members, to steal Kory's vote and send IAWY out in a 3-1-1-1* (IAWY-Layne-Maj-Andrew). Andrew won immunity at the final 5, an endurance competition, placing him into the final 5. Layne was voted out in a 3-2 (Layne-kory) vote. Axis won the final immunity challenge following a controversial finish and a second round of the challenge. He would have the chance to plead his case to the jury. Kory received 3 votes and was the 17th person voted out of the game and the final member of the jury. Andrew also received a single vote here. Following a long and intense final tribal council, full of intense emotions, Andrew was crowned the winner of Survivor BORGneo with 6 out of the 7 votes from the jury. Axis received a single vote and Majestic received zero votes. Voting History Twist List Swap (18 players) (2 to 3 tribes conversion) Fake Merge - A fake merge happened and 2 challenges happened during it. Schoolyard Pick - During the fake merge, the winner of each 2 challenges picked someone on their team. Those who were picked on their team would pick the next member, and so on. Double Tribal - During the 3 tribe swap, 2 tribes would lose and only one would have immunity. The tribe in second place would win a reward. Hidden Immunity Idols - A idol board was introduced, having a list of numbers 1-50. If you guessed the number correctly from the idol clues won from challenges, you would have a idol to play before tribal votes are read, negating the votes on yourself or another player. Legacy Vote Steal - A advantage was introduced, allowing you to steal a vote from another player before votes are made. This would make that player not be able to vote and the player who has the advantage have 2 votes to play.